Logo sports hats are well known in the art. Typically, the prior logo hats include sports logos sewn on the front of the hat. Also known, are ball hats with replaceable pennant panels.
Conventional sports logo hats and ball hats with replaceable pennant panels are suitable for sports fans who want their hats to designate their favorite teams. The two-dimensional representations of logos do not stand out, particularly when viewed from a distance, and may not be easily distinguishable from other hats with two-dimensional representations of logos of other teams.
Other novelty hats include three-dimensional representations. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,934 to Pauley, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,063 to Sullivan. These hats, typically, embody a conventional baseball hat and include three-dimensional ornamentation thereon. That is, ornamentation is secured to the conventional hat. A plush type hat is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,603 to Capozzi. Further, each of the hats depicted in the aforementioned patents provide non-adjustable hats, or hats that are adjustable over a relatively small range of sizes. Further, none of the aforementioned patents comprise a hat wherein the hat itself is not a conventional baseball hat, but comprises a plush toy such as a rendition of an actual animal's head.